


the lake

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles wants...sterek drabble - 4/25 - reveal, replace, feeling





	the lake

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

A feeling of longing and want washes over him as he steps through the trees and sees Derek wading in the water. Stiles knows the moment the alpha senses his presence. A bright smile replaces his calm expression.

Derek glides through the water with ease. Seeing Derek’s clothes and towel laid out on the grass, Stiles walks towards them, trying and failing not to look at the naked man emerging from the water. Grabbing the towel, he holds it out as Derek approaches, hoping his face doesn’t reveal where his thoughts lie. From the look on _Derek’s_ face, he failed.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
